


snapple

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Comments: 4





	snapple

hi!!

i'm kind of bored

~~n maybe a little bit crossfaded but only barely~~

~~if today is a want to talk to me day and you have alcohol i'm down~~

also!! <https://w2g.tv/91b5mjpa5pf30vsqrt>

just if you want

~~awwww who joined and then left :(~~

update link is no longer in use

no promises i won't be listening to conan gray

me and ray walked around the neighborhood blasting 100 gecs and scaring the local middle schoolers it was honestly a blast

i'm feeling fairly good

i still don't have much to say

so how's your day?


End file.
